You love me?
by JasperLovesAlice02
Summary: Haymitch visits Effie for the first time in District 13 after he and Plutarch rescued her. Finally, he's not afraid anymore to tell her how he really feels. Hayffie one-shot, takes place during Mockingjay part 1


**A/N:** **Hey everybody, I'm back and this time with a Hayffie story. This takes placed right after the "cave dwellers" scene in Mockingjay part 1 (where Plutarch convinces Effie to help Katniss as the Mockingjay). I hope you enjoy! Gemma xx**

 **Disclaimer: The Hungergames series belong to Suzanne Collins**

Effie's POV

Why? Why did Plutarch rescue me? I was perfectly fine back in the Capitol! Okay, maybe not _perfectly_ fine, but it was still beter then here in 13. Because of their stupid rules over here I can't even wear my wigs or dresses I used to wear daily. No, those stupid "cave dwellers" banned me to a life of ugly jumpsuits and a tiny, grey room. I don't even like grey a little! Well... who am I even lying to? I love Haymitch' grey eyes... Enough Effie, enough!

Plutarch came by about half an hour ago. That stupid Plutarch Heavensbee, who does he even think he is? I mean, for days now, he's been walking in and out of my room like he owns the place. He has been the only visitor though. I can't blame Katniss or Gale, they don't even know I'm here. But still, I'm not going to feel better in this hole under the ground when I'm here on my own.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. "Did you finally learned to knock a door before opening it Plutarch?" But it wasn't Plutarch who was standing at my door, it was Haymitch. "Oh... I didn't expect you here", I said while looking at him, noticing he needed to shave. "Do you want me to leave?", a voice of an angel spoke. "No, please come in". I tapped the place next to me on the bed.

"Look, I know you're angry, and I deserve that, but..." "Wait a second, why do you think I'm angry at you?" He looked at the floor while responding: "You've been here for a couple of days now and I didn't even come here to see you once..." He looked at my face, trying to see what I was thinking. "I don't understand. Plutarch said he wouldn't tell anyone of the prepteam I was here, that you have other things to focus on right know." He rose from the bed and paced around in my room.

(3rd person POV)

"I don't think Plutarch told you everything you might want to know. He's not the one that came up with the plan to rescue you, I was", he spoke softly. Questioning I looked at him: "Why would you? You hate me! And you made it very clear the past years that you don't even care for me the slightest." She had something sad in her voice when she spoke.

"Listen, I know what it looked liked. And I understand I gave you the wrong idea but I do care about you, I was just afraid of showing you.", he said while sitting on my bed again. "I don't understand", I almost whispered while looking at my feet. "I was afraid to tell you bescause I didn't want to lose you. You see Effie, you're the only person in years who cared for me. You came to me at night when I had a nightmare, you put me under a blaket when I was to drunk to even care, you even came to visit me through the years to make sure I was okay. I never had that with someone, and that's why I was so afraid of telling you. I didn't want you to be the escort of an other district when you wanted to get away from me, then I would barely see you." He lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "But when I found you in the Capitol a week ago and you almost died in the hospital, I was getting even more scared. And that was because I didn't want you to die with the thought of me hating you. I wanted you to know how much I truly care about you, how much I love you".

It was quiet for a second. "You love me?" With suprise in her eyes, Haymitch answer her question. His lips slowly met hers in a kiss. She hesitated for a moment, but then Effie deepend the kiss. When they both needed to breath again, the looked eachother in the eyes and Effie whisperd: "I love you too, Haymitch Abernaty"

With that, she pulled him closer again, and they became one with a kiss. Effie slowly parted her lips so Haymitch could enter. Their tongues both playfully fought for dominance. They layed down on the bed and experimented for the rest of the night...

 **A/N: Well, this turned out better then I expected. I really love this couple so this certanly won't be my last story about them. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writhing it and if you did, please review, it really keeps me motivated. If you have and request, feel free to also put them in a review. See you in my next story! Gemma xx**


End file.
